Replaced 20
by RosesinBlooming
Summary: A continuation story of an author that did not finish their take on a story so this is a story not originally mine but came up with it. The credit for the beginning of the thought goes to NiiNJA KiiMiiE. A further finalization of the story between 2 boys, one who broke Starfire's heart and one who fixed it.
1. Chapter 24 The Decision

**Chapter 24: The Decision**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans material.

 **Author's Note:** This is a continuation on another Author's fanfiction that was regrettably never finished. Story idea comes from the author who first came up with the story: NiiNJA KiiMiiE, the story being named Replaced. I would recommend reading their story first then reading mine as this starts in the ending of their story. I will say, their story has a lot of cussing in it, so please be aware of what you're reading. I will not use cuss words as much as they did. Only in necessary times And so begins in the ending climax of Replaced, Replaced 2.0.

 **Chappie 24:**

Starfire lay awake for hours, her eyes focusing on the couch that she saw in front of her. The others lay motionless, the sounds of only their breathing and the constant snoring from Jake didn't help with the situation at hand. Her mind was working non stop, her heart and head at battle of one another and she knew the reason why. It was because of the situation unfolding with both Ryan and Robin that happened what felt like centuries ago, only to realize that it was only a couple of hours ago that Robin's confession towards her made her feel trapped. Trapped in a war of love and confusion, no way of getting out without hurting one boy over the other.

She sighed as she swiftly and silently wiggled her way out of her blankets and towards her old room, filled with both heart break and memories. Floating over to her door, she inputted the password that Cyborg had installed for her door when the tower was first built. To her satisfaction, it opened with no trouble and without a second glance, she walked into her room.

Her room had been just as she remembered but something was odd about it. The room was recently cleaned, the bed being neatly folded, her chest clear of any dust, and strangest of all, the wall looking as though it was recently painted. She stood in awe, shocked that someone had gone through a lot of trouble to clean her room, when she noticed a scrapbook seated on the top of her unused pillow. Intrigued by this, she walked over to her bed, picked up the scrapbook, opened it up, and began looking for any kind of interesting photos. Nothing at first seemed to jump out to her or really caught onto her attention until she noticed a picture that was falling out of the book. Curious, she pulled out the picture and her heart stopped.

It was the picture of both her and Robin, the one that she tore in half, violently ripping up the side of Robin before she had left them all. There, in her hand, was the perfectly restored photo, not one rip or tear in it.

She felt her eyes water as she held the picture in her hand. She remembered that day so clearly, it was like it happened yesterday. It was a photo of both her and Robin, the park one, when the team had went out on a picnic before Cyborg had gone missing. Starfire started to remember when Raven was busy meditating while both Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing frisbee, meaning she was left alone with Robin. She wanted to surprise him and thankfully thanks to Cyborgs short classes of how some basic human technology worked, she was able to take pictures with much more ease and precision. She remembered telling Robin to close his eyes, not wanting to ruin it, and carefully and quickly pecked him on his cheek.

She snapped the picture quickly and next thing you know, Robin was red as his shirt and started to question why she had done that but dismissed it when he saw the look on her face. She had always loved that photo and viewing it now confirmed even more that it was Robin that her heart yearned for in the end. She found herself placing the photo back and searching for more in the scrapbook. Picture after picture, she began to notice that the scrapbook was mostly filled with pictures of her and Robin, some that she didn't even remember taking herself. She smirked at times and teared up at other but the most surprising thing she had found was a tiny sticky note placed in the back of the book. On it, it said, "Meet me on the roof when you're done, we have a lot to discuss about, mostly about us."- Robin.

Her heart leaped at the note when she saw it and quickly placed the book back on her bed and went up to the roof in search of Robin. Her excitement reached her face and she flew up the stairs closest to her room and flew up to the door that would take her to the roof. She stopped in front of the door, her heart thumping in her chest a million times a minute as she turned the door handle and walked out onto the roof.

 **Downstairs**

Robin could tell something wasn't right, he couldn't shake the feeling of it. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, no position would feel right. Was it because of his humiliating display of affections towards Starfire just hours before that ultimately ending up confusing her and hurting her more than she already was? Or was it the fact that he didn't trust Ryan being with Star, didn't trust his existence to begin with. He wondered why he had even allowed The Titans into the tower but he knew that the reason was because of Starfire. He still had strong feelings for her and began to wonder why he had even gotten with Melanie in the first place.

And then more memories came flooding back, the way he had hit Starfire and called her something that should not have been said to a girl like herself, the look of pure and utter sadness and betrayal that painted her face. All that pain he had caused her over the years and yet all he could say now was sorry. He had said sorry a couple of times but she would say that it's in the past when deep down, he knew she was still afraid of him. And he hated himself for doing that to her and constantly cursed himself to a lifetime of loneliness and despair for causing the pain in both their lives. He couldn't bear this guilt anymore, he needed to tell her now or never that not only would he not back down from Ryan but he would also not lose the girl he loved again to some guy that took her for granted.

He sat up in his bed and decided that this was the time to say now or never and it was now. He quickly got dressed, pulled his mask over his eyes and silently crept into the night. He sped past the common room and saw all the sleeping bodies in there and noted that Jake's snoring was just as bad as Beast Boys. He looked around the room but didn't see the Tamaranean laying anywhere, so he assumed she would be in her old room. He walked over to her room and inputted the door code and once the door opened, he walked inside but was utterly disappointed.

Stepping inside, he saw no trace of Star but soon realized a scrapbook on her pillow which intrigued him to say the least. He sat on her bed and placed the Scrapbook in his lap and started to look through it. In it, he found old pictures of him and Star, smiling and actually enjoying each other's company. He found the picture of them at the park and realized that was the picture that was violently torn up after she had left him for what he thought forever. He went through the entire Scrapbook and before he put it back, a note caught his eye. He quickly picked up the note, read it, and soon his body was filled with deep and pure hatred. He took off from Star's room and ended up running up the stairs towards the roof.

 **Back on the Roof**

Walking out into the chilling air of the night, Starfire looked out onto the darker waters that shined so bright at night. Wondering where the Boy Wonder was, she walked out to the edge of the tower,hoping soon that Robin would arrive. As she stared out to the dark sky full of stars, she heard footsteps behind her and began to crack a smile, thinking it was Robin. She broke the silence as she began to face him.

"Robin, I have received your note and wonder what it is you'd like to talk…" Starfire froze as she realized the person that she was staring at her was not Robin but Ryan. And a very angry Ryan at that. She froze as he heard him speak to her in such a chilling and alarming way that made her blood run cold.

"So, it's true, isn't it Star? You still like that bastard? Even after everything he's done to you," Ryan spoke to her, his eyes distant and bleak.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ryan. What I do want to know is why you impersonated Robin and led me to believe it was him I was going to be talking to instead of you."

"You know exactly why because every time I see you guys in the same room, all I see is the way you guys stare at each other. Do you still love the guy, huh? Do you still think he's great even after everything he's done to you," he asked her "I told you to stay away from him and yet you keep ignoring my warnings, so now I'm pissed. You're my girlfriend and mine only. I will not share you with anyone, especially the likes of him."  
That comment irritated Starfire passed her limit and now she was angry. She stared right at Ryan, her eyes glowing that vibrant green that shone like Emeralds. "How dare you talk about Robin like that. Yes, he made mistakes in the past before but he's trying to make it up to me now. Yes, am I still hurt about what happened in the past, absolutely but I can never change it now. I'm living in life right now but it seems you can't leave it alone. And as for me loving him, I don't want to answer that."

If he was mad before, he became even more livid at that last sentence. "So you do still love him don't you? I can't believe you. I thought you loved me."  
"I do love you but you don't understand Ryan… I just, can't think straight right now. I just…. Ugh," she groaned "I just, I don't know who I want anymore."

"Well I'm gonna help you out right now. Right now, you're gonna tell me, is it gonna be me or Robin?"

"Why are you making me chose between you two?"

"Because you put yourself in this situation and I want the answer now, who do you chose?"

Now faced with the situation at hand, Starfire stared at the ground at her feet, her words for a complete loss. She was stuck and now, she was faced with the decision of being with Robin and hurting Ryan or vise versa. What made it even worse was the audience of what she thought was her boyfriend was staring at her waiting for an answer that she didn't want to say out loud but in this moment she needed to.

Gathering her strength that she had, she stared up at Ryan and looked him in the eyes as she said, "I chose…" but never got to finish as the roof door slammed opened, revealing a very angry Robin.

 **Side Note:** Ahhhhh. First story ever and I leave it on a cliffhanger, I know I'm awful. Jokes aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this 2.0 version of the story and I plan on updating whenever possible. Since this is my first ever fan fiction writing, review it and I'll make suggestions on what you guys do and don't like. Love you guys and thanks for reading.- MidnightRose


	2. Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans material.**  
 **  
Author's Note** : This is a continuation on another Author's fanfiction that was regrettably never finished. Story idea comes from the author who first came up with the story: NiiNJA KiiMiiE, the story being named Replaced. I would recommend reading their story first then reading mine as this starts in the ending of their story. I will say, their story has a lot of cussing in it, so please be aware of what you're reading. I will not use cuss words as much as they did. Only in necessary times And so begins in the ending climax of Replaced, Replaced 2.0.

I am so sorry for not updating in almost a year. That is all my fault. I uploaded at the beginning of school and then became swamped with homework and assignments. I am however, pleased to announce that chapter 2 or chapter 25 of this series will be released really soon, in the next couple of days. This story is not lost and is now once again about to start back up again. Thank you all so much for your patience and support for the story. Also, shot out to Welovenails for commenting on my first chapter that I wrote, so happy to see someone enjoying my writing. Again, leave any comments or concerns on the comments page and I'll read through all of them. Thank you guys. Much love, The Darkened Rosa


End file.
